Sayang, Tolong Lihatlah Aku
by Navin-Archer
Summary: Luhan hancur karena Sehun. Namun sahabat yang mencintainya, Darell datang dan menyembuhkan lukanya. Main pair!DarellHan. HunHan. BoysLove. OC!DarellDavidson. Wanna check this out?
1. Chapter 1

A HunHan Fanfiction

Sayang, Tolong Lihatlah Aku

By Navinkaarcher

All cast are belong to God, their parents, their agency, their fans and themselves.

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Length: chaptered

Warn(s): **YAOI, BOYSLOVE, BOYxBOY,** typos, OOC, OC, newbie author.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Itu adalah malam yang tak akan pernah Luhan lupakan. Tidak akan pernah. Dimana hatinya hancur berkeping karena Sehun, dengan kata yang terucap dari bibir tipisnya kala itu. Mungkin hanya sepenggal kata-kata namun sakitnya masih membekas di hati Luhan sampai saat ini. Ketika kekasih prianya mengatakan bahawa ia ingin berpisah dengan Luhan karena merasa jenuh dengan hubungan yang telah mereka lalui bersama dua tahun. Ternyata memang sampai di sini. Semua telah berakhir.

Untuk beberapa waktu Luhan menjalani harinya bagai mayat hidup. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu makin rapuh karena tak diisi dengan konsumsi yang memadai. Luhan yang biasanya berpenampilan menarik bagai anak yang tinggal di jalanan, pakaiannya kumal dan tak terurus. Itu semua hanya karna Luhan terus meratapi hubungannya dengan Sehun yang kandas beitu saja. Tak dihiraukannya tugas sekolahnya yang menggunung di meja belajarnya. Bahkan Luhan mengabaikan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Itu sampai ketika suatu saat ada seorang pria murid pindahan baru yang datang dari Amerika, Darell Davidson. Darell adalah sahabat Luhan semasa ia kecil saat ia masih tinggal di Amerika dulu.

"Hai, little deer." Sapa Darell pada Luhan seraya memeluk sahabat tercintanya itu. "Hai Darell, aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan kemari." Luhan tersenyum canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Tuhan, Luhan sangat malu dengan penampilannya yang kacau saat ini. "Hm, kau tak suka ya aku pindah kemari?" canda Darell.

"Bukan begitu Darell, aku hanya tak bisa percaya kau sampai pindah kemari, kau kan punya sekolah bagus di sana. Mengapa harus pindah kemari? Luhan bertanya pada Darell. "Aku tak bisa tenang karna kau tak pernah menjawab panggilanku, Deer. Kau tidak mengangkat telpon ku, tak membalas pesan, hahh kau tau, jariku sampai sakit karena terus mengetik pesan untukmu. Dan sialnya tak pernah kau balas. Lalu aku bertanya pada ibumu bagaimana keadaanmu. Lalu kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku ketika ibumu menceritakan semuanya padaku apa yang tlah terjadi padamu rusaku. Aku turut sedih karena kau putus dengan Sehun. Dan astaga lihat keadaanmu, kau kurus sekali sayang." Darell mengusap tangan Luhan yang kini berada digenggamannya.

"Lagi pula Dad ada tugas di sini selama kira-kira dua tahun ke depan. Itu hal yang bagus, karna aku bisa pindah kemari dan bertemu denganmu little deer." Darell mengungkapkan apa yang ingin Luhan ketahui. Dan jangan heran mengapa mereka bisa seintim itu. Darell adalah seorang gay. Ia pernah meminta Luhan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun hal itu ditolak Luhan karena ia beralasan bahwa ia bukan seorang gay. Darell menerima keputusan Luhan. Ia tak marah. Namun ia tetap memperlakukan Luhan seperti kekasihnya. Luhan sudah pernah memarahinya karna hal itu. Namun Darell mengelak kalau dia melakukan itu karena ia menganggap Luhan adalah adiknya sendiri. "Terima kasih Darell karena kau selalu peduli padaku." Tukas Luhan lalu Luhan memeluk Darell dan dibalas oleh Darell dengan pelukan yang lebih erat. "Selalu little Deer. Aku akan selalu peduli padamu, akan selalu menjagamu dan selalu ada untukmu. Jangan pernah kau ragukan itu. Aku menyanyangimu." Darell berkata. "Aku juga" balas Luhan. 'Aku tak akan pernah menyerah untukmu Luhan. Tak akan pernah hingga kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya.' tekad Darell dalam hatinya.

"Bangun Lu, sudah pagi. Kita akan terlambat jika kau terus tidur deer." Darell mengusap pipi Luhan. Berharap anak itu akan segera membuka mata indahnya itu. Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Luhan, Darell menyeringai. Oh, dia punya cara jitu untuk membangunkan Luhan yang sudah ia gunakan dari dulu bila Luhan tidak mau bangun. Darell mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah indah Luhan. Menatapnya sebentar lalu ia mulai mencium bibir mungil Luhan. Ciuman kecil itu menjadi lumatan hingga Luhan membuka matanya. Darell melepaskan ciumannya karena melihat rusanya udah bangun. Luhan melihat walau samar Darell yang telah rapi dengan seragam sekolah. Jangan lupakan dengan mata sapphire dan senyum menawan itu. Dan jangan lupakan bau parfum mahal yang beraroma maskulin milik Darell juga tercium oleh Luhan. 'Uh, ia tampan sekali pagi ini', piker Luhan. "Ngghh…" luhan mengerang, tersadar, Luhan segera mendorong Darell menjauh, "Apa yang kau lakukan Darell! Kenapa kau menciumku?!" teriak Luhan sambil memukul Darell. "Hei-hei tenanglah rusa liar." Darell malah tertawa melihat reaksi yang sudah ia duga dari Luhan. "Aku terpaksa melakukannya karna kau tak mau bangun. Sudahlah cepat bangun dan bersiap kalu kau tak mau terlambat." Darell masih terkekeh lalu ia keluar dari kamar Luhan meninggalkan Luhan yang malas-malasan bangun sambil menggerutu. "Dasar licik, mencari kesempatan saja. Awas saja kau nanti" serapah Luhan.

Luhan berangkat bersama Darell. Tentu saja. Luhan bahkan tinggal di apartment Darell saat ini. Mereka tinggal berdua, jangan takut karena Darell sangat telaten mengurus Luhan. Hm, terdengar seperti Darell sedang mengurus anak kecil, dan ia sebagai ayahnya. Bukan-bukan,itu karena Darell sangat mengenal Luhan luar dalam. Ia tahu semua tentang Luhan. Jadi jangan ragukan dia tentang hal-hal berurusan dengan Luhan. Darell itu lebih tua satu tahun dari Luhan. Jadi ia seperti kakak yang terbiasa mengurus Luhan, setidaknya begitu pikiran Luhan. Ia merasa sangat nyaman bersama Darell. Walau hati kecilnya masih sangat menginginkan Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu cepat, Darell! Kita bisa mati tau!" dumel Luhan karna ia takut dengan Darell yang mengemudi bak seorang pembalab F1. Pembalab amatir tapi. "Jangan meragukanku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula kau tidak mau kita terlambat bukan?" darell berkata sedikit keras karna kencangnya motor sport mewah yang dibawanya. "Terlambat katamu? Sekolah bahkan masih mulai setengah jam lagi!" teriak Luhan namun Darell mengabaikannya. Ia justru mempercepat laju motor sportnya hingga membuat Luhan hamper terjungkal kebelakang. Reflex, Luhan segera mengalungkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Darell kencang. "Sialan kau!" umpat Luhan sambil menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di balik punggung Darell. "Hei, sopanlah sedikit!"teriak Darell sambil terkekeh kecil. Balik Luhan yang mengabaikan Darell. Darell hanya tersenyum dan mengelus sebentar tangan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. 'Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun menghancurkanmu lagi, sayang.' Janji Darell.

To be continued

Hello there.

Call me Nav or VinVin. Thanks for reading!

Salam kenal, aku baru di sini sebagai seorang penulis. Tapi kalo jadi reader mah udah lama XD. Oh ya aku HunHan hard shipper, walau belakangan ini malah lagi suka someonexLuhan. (karna lagi kesel ama Thehun hiks maennya ama Cabe mulu hiks :'v) oke sekian, bye. See u on next chapter!

Salam hangat, Nav.


	2. Chapter 2

Sayang, Tolong Lihatlah Aku

By Navinkaarcher

All cast are belong to God, their parents, their agency, their fans and themselves.

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Length: chaptered

Warn(s): **YAOI, BOYSLOVE, BOYxBOY,** typos, OOC, OC, newbie author.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Nah, sudah sampai." Darell melepas helmnya. Luhan melepas rangkulan tangannya dari pinggang Darell dan langsung trurun dari motor sport Darell. Melenggang masuk menuju kelasnya.

"Hei, tak adakah ucapan terima kasih untukku?" Darell melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mengejar Luhan yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Walaupun tanpa berlari Darell dapat dengan mudah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Luhan. Hm, rusa kecilnya merajuk sepertinya.

"Terima kasih." balas Luhan dengan ketus. Ia mempercepat langkah kaki kecilnya.

"Ow-ow, sensitive sekali. Kau marah ya?" Darell sudah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Luhan.

"Tidak, siapa yang marah, kau saja yang merasa." Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sial, Luhan merutuki dirinya yang memiliki kaki kecil. Atau juga Darell yang kakinya terlalu panjang.

"Jadi mengapa bicaramu ketus seperti itu, seperti gadis yang tengah datang bulan." Kata Darell sambil terkekeh.

Luhan diam saja. Tidak menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya itu.

'Hm, sepertinya dia benar-benar marah' gumam Darell dalam benaknya. Darell menahan tangan Luhan pelan. Mereka berhenti sejenak di tengah jalan.

"Lu aku minta maaf karena yang tadi, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Darell memohon maaf pada Luhan. Namun Luhan tampaknya masih belum dapat memaafkannya.

"Lu, please… _forgive me_." Darell memelas.

'Uh, aku tidak tahan lagi' benak Luhan. Ya, tak mungkin Luhan membenci sahabatnya ini yang menemani hari-harinya sampai ia pindah ke Korea waktu ia masih sebelas.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Jangan pernah ulangi hal itu lagi. Kita bisa mati. Lalu habislah keturunan keluargaku dan keluargamu. Kau mengertikan?" Luhan menasehati Darell. Uh, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi oleh ibunya karena ketahuan memecahkan vas kesayangannya. Hah, tidak juga.

"Ya aku berjanji. Kau tidak marah lagi kan?"

"Tidak." Luhan tersenyum.

"Itu baru rusaku." Jawab Darell sabil membalas senyum Luhan lebih lebar. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi mengukir seulas senym dan tawa di wajah cantik Luhan

"Sudah sekarang ayo masuk, kita jadi pusat perhatian tau."

"Biar saja, bukankah kita atau mungkin kau sudah sering menerima perhatian? Bersiaplah, sepertinya kita akan lebih sering lagi menerima perhatian." Goda Darell. Ya, mungkin dengan datangnya sahabat Luhan yang notabenenya seorang remaja pria yang sangat tampan akan lebih menarik perhatian seisi sekolah.

"Darell!" teriak Luhan. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka masin-masing.

Sejujurnya Luhan sangat membenci ini. Ia benci karena harus melihat Sehun bersama pacar barunya bermesraan dengan sangat intim. Rasanya seperti memegang tumpukan jarum di tangan. Sakit sekali.

Luhan sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengabaikan mantan kekasihnya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Itu. Namun sepertinya tidak akan bisa. Ia selalu teringat akan kenangannya bersama Sehun dulu.

* * *

Bel istirahat. Luhan sudah berencana untuk tidak ke mana pun dan berdiam di kelasnya. Namun Darell datang dan mengajaknya ke kantin untuk makan. Awalnya Luhan menolak namun Darell memaksa. Ia bahkan mengancam akan menggendong Luhan ke kantin jika ia terus menolak. Jadilah mereka berada di kantin sekarang.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" Darell bertanya pada Luhan seraya menarik bangku untuk Luhan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan, Darell."

"Tidak-tidak. Tidak ada kata tidak mau makan. Kau harus makan Luhan."

"Baik-baik. Pesankan sama seperti punyamu saja. Aku sedang malas berpikir." Ujar Luhan sambil duduk lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Ia masih tampak kacau. Dan itu semua karena Sehun.

"Baiklah. Kau di sini saja ya. Aku akan segera kembali." Ujar Darell lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Kantin itu ramai. Namun entah mengapa terasa sepi untuk Luhan. Mungkin karena tidak ada Sehun yang menemaninya seperti biasanya.

Luhan hampir tertidur jika saja Darell datang lebih lama lagi.

"Nah, ini dia pesananmu. Makanlah selagi panas." Darell menyodorkan makanan yang menggugah selera itu ke hadapan Luhan.

"hm, baiklah. Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Hehe. Maafkan aku, tadi ada segerombolan gadis yang mengerubuni aku. Mereka ganas sekali kau tau." Jawab Darell.

"Ya-ya. Dasar sok _famous_." Sindir Luhan.

"Tapi ini bukan mauku Luhan. Salahkan wajah tampanku ini." Narsis Darell.

"Ya, apa katamu sajalah." Lalu mereka makan sambil berbincang. Dan tak jarang Luhan tertawa, sejenak melupakan tentang Sehun yang selalu membayang dalam pikirannya. Dan itu semua berkat Darell.

Namun itu tidak lama ketika Sehun datang ke kantin sabil merangkul pacarnya -Irene. Mereka bahkan mengambil tempat di sebrang meja Luhan di sudut kantin. Kontan Luhan yang melihatnya kembali sedih. Darell yang sadar akan hal itu langsung berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari Sehun.

"Ayo Darell. Habiskan makananmu lalu kita akan pergi dari sini. Aku bisa muntah jika terus melihat bocah tengik itu." Luhan menyuruh Darell untuk bergegas padahal makanannya sendiri pun belum dituntaskannya.

"Baiklah ayo." Darell mengajak Luhan untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Darell menggenggam tangan Luhan. Berharap bisa menguatkan Luhan melalui genggama itu.

Mereka berjalan melewati Sehun yang tengah bermesraan ria di sudut kantin. Mereka tampak bahagia. Saling suap, saling bercanda. Sehun bahkan terkadang mengelus rambut dan mengusap kotoran bekas makanan di wajah cantik Irene.

Terulang kembali dalam ingatan Luhan, kemarin masih lah yang berada di posisi Irene saat ini.

'Memuakkan,' batin Luhan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya bersama Darell untuk meninggalkan kantin yang luas itu. Luhan tak sadar ia mempererat genggaman pada tangan Darell. Jemari mereka semakin lekat bertaut satu sama lain.

Luhan tetap memegang tangan Darell walau bahkan mereka sudah jauh dari kantin. Luhan tetap berjalan dengan cepat walau ia tak tau kemana arahnya melangkah membawa Darell.

 **Grep**

Darell menahan tangan Luhan. Ia memegangnya balik dan otomatis Luhan berhenti. Darell membalikkan tubuh Luhan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Darell? Kenapa kita berhenti?" Tanya Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat memerah seperti berusaha menahan sesuatu. Luhan ingin menangis dan ia tidak ingin menunjukkannya di hadapan Darell.

"Kau yang kenapa Luhan. Kau bahkan tak tau ingin membawa kita ke mana. Biarkan aku yang membawamu. Ayo ikuti aku." Kata Darell sambil tersenyum lembut agar Luhan bisa tenang.

Darell menuntun Luhan ke sebuah danau buatan kecil yang berada di belakang sekolah. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di situ. Darell masih memegang tangan Luhan erat. Dan tampaknya Luhan juga tak berniat untuk melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Darell membawa kepala Luhan untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Mengelus sebentar rambut lembut Luhan lalu mengusap lengan Luhan.

"Sudahlah lu, kau tak perlu memikirkan dia lagi. Dia masih labil. Dia tidak tau apa yang diperbuatnya. Mungkin ia berpikir hubungannya denganmu hanyalah untuk main-main. Tidak sama denganmu yang menganggapnya serius. Lupakan saja dia. Masih banyak yang ingin menjalin hubungan serius denganmu kau tau." 'Termasuk aku' batin Darell dalam hati.

"Hhh... ya Darell aku akan berusaha lebih kuat lagi untuk melupakannya. Namun ku tidak bisa bangkit jika sendiri. Kumohon bantu aku untuk melupakannya. Tetaplah di sisi ku, Dary." Kata Luhan kepada Darell. Bahkan ia menggunakan panggilan kesayangannya pada Darell.

"Tentu saja Lulu. Pasti aku akan tetap di sampingmu. Aku akan menguatkanmu. Jangan ragukan itu." Kata Darell.

"Kau terlihat masih seperti mencintaiku, Dary. " terka Luhan.

"Kalau memang iya bagaimana?" jawab Darell mengungkapkan rasanya akan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Darell. Untuk saat ini aku asih belum bisa menjalin hubungan kembali. Kuharap kau mau menunggu sampai saatnya nanti aku sudah siap. Bagiku kau di sisiku saja sudah sangat cukup bagiku."

"Ya, cukup untukmu tapi tidak untukku. Aku ingin aku dan kau punya hubungan yang jelas, Luhan." Mata _shappire_ nya yang indah itu menatap Luhan tajam.

"Jadi menurutmu hubungan kita sebagai sahabat selama ini tidak jelas, begitu?" kata Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin lebih dari itu." Tegas Darell.

"Darell…" Luhan tidak tau ingin mengatakan apa lagi jika sudah seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu sampai saat itu tiba. Tapi kumohon jangan terlalu lama membuatku menunggu Luhan." Ucap Darell.

"Ya Darell… aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama lagi."

* * *

To be continue

Balasan reviews:

 **Arifahohse** : ini udah dilanjut. Thanks buat reviewnya yaaa.

 **laabaikands** : iya mainpairnya imbang sih beb. Next chap flashback hunhan. Hehe, makasih pujiannya. Thanks udah review yaaa.

 **ysoplanit:** ini udah dilanjut yaa. Maaf kalo kurang puas :'v

 **raisanurulh:** iya panggil nav aja gapapa kok. :) makasi karena udah udah update. Semoga kamu ngga kecew yaa. Makasih banget buat reveiwnya yaaa.

 **fifioluluge** : thanks udah review yaa :D kemarin udah aku bales dari PM kan?

 **Maulida** **Fajriah** : udah gue panjangin kan beb? wkwk. Maklumin napa beb, aku mah apa atuh Cuma author abal-abal :'v. hunhannya next chap yaa cinta. Makasi buat reviewnya bebb. Thalangekkk :v

 **Lisasa Luhan** : iya Sehun emang jahat. *ditabok Sehun* ini udah dilanjut yaa. Thanks buat reviewnyaa.

 **Sanny590** : haii Beeee :v jago apaan :'v gak ah (btw makasih makasih banyak buar reviewnya yaaa.

 **Ps:** hello there. Maaf Nav lama update ya. Banyak urusan /soksibukloo/ thanks buat yg udah review, fav & foll epep ini. Sebenernya aku buat epep ini karna lagi kesel sama Sehun. Oya, di sini kalian gak akan nemuin uke yang tertindas bangetngetnget. Umumnya aku pasti nulis semenya yang menderita. Karna aku uke biased XD. Ohya yang mau kotak aku add aja fb ku : Lulu Diyadongin Thehun Beb (greget yak) -_-

Call me Nav, Vin, Beb or Mami. XD

Thanks for reading!

Nav.


	3. Pemberitahuan

Hello there.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, semua fic yang ada di akun ini dipindahkan dan dilanjutkan ke "NavinkaFantasy".

Karena aku lupa password sama akun ini wkwk. Itu aja sih :'v gw ragu ini penting atau engga *enggga*

Makasih. J


End file.
